


Beautiful Hat

by AFS123000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Human AU, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: Ivan catches Francis hat on a boat trip





	Beautiful Hat

The hat quickly flew by almost fast enough for Ivan to not catch it, but the Russian man did indeed catch the hat. The hat was a yellow one with a pink ribbon and a large brim, a perfect summers hat. Ivan held the hat close, looking around trying to find the owner of this beautiful hat.

“Pardon!” Ivan heard someone call out in his direction. Like everyone else who hears someone say something aloud he turned around, in hopes that the person that had called out was the owner of the hat and indeed it was the owner that had called out.

The owner of the summer hat came up to Ivan with a big happy smile present on their face. The owner had medium length blond hair and blue eyes with a slight amount of facial hair. “Pardon, could I have my hat back?” The man asked with a French accent, extending a hand for Ivan to put the hat in.

“Da, of course,” Ivan managed to stutter out, despite being distracted by the beauty of the man standing in front of him. I guess the hat matches the person, Ivan thought, handing the hat back to the owner.

“Thank you so much for catching it,” The man took the hat and put it back on his head.

“Your welcome,” Ivan gave a short answer and turned around, walking back to his seat.

“Name’s Francis,” The stranger introduced himself as he sat down on the empty seat next to Ivan and put a bag he was holding his hand under the seat. “And your name is?” Francis turned to Ivan and asked

“Ivan,” The Russian man introduced himself.

“I like your name, nice to meet you,” Francis gave Ivan a smile before turning his attention to the ocean.

Please no small talk, please no small talk, Ivan repeatedly thought to himself and to his blessing Francis asked a question that could lead into a conversation.

“So, what are your reasons for visiting this town?” Francis asked, looking back at Ivan.

“A friend lives here,” Ivan said hoping that Tolys actually considered him a friend like Ivan did. “What about you?” Ivan asked

“My dream is to visit all around the world, so figured might get done with Europe first and Lithuania was next on my travel list,” Francis told his reason for visiting the country.

Maybe I could join him on his journey to visit all of Europe, Ivan thought noting down the fact that he and Francis seemed to have a shared dream. “That is a nice dream,”

Despite Ivan’s dislike of small talk, they ended up that way for the rest of the boat trip. Ivan got of the boat and got on a taxi to the city. Only when he was already on the taxi did he think of getting the Frenchman’s number. Well, there goes my happiness, Ivan thought, sighing as he looked out the window. Ivan wasn’t one to fall in love at first sight but for some reason upon landing his gaze on the Frenchman did he somehow fall in love.

After a 30-minute drive did Ivan arrived in the city at a café he and his friend, Tolys decided to meet at. As Ivan walked into the outside sitting area of the café was he greeted by Tolys.

“Hey,” Tolys greeted Ivan as he sat down at the table. “What’s wrong?” Tolys asked noticing the sad look on Ivan’s face.

Ivan sighed before telling his problem “I meet a cute guy on the boat trip here but didn’t get his number,” Ivan wore a distraught look on his face as he explained what was wrong with him.

“Wow, you are a disaster,” Tolys commented on the state of Ivan as he drank his coffee.

“I know,” Ivan whispered as he put his head on the table.

The duo sat calmly exchanging a few words back and forth before Ivan jerked his head up from the table. The reason he jerked his head up was that he saw someone he thought was Francis in the distance. He thought that someone he was in the distance was Francis due to the hat that was laying on atop their head. “Be right back,” Ivan blurted out before he got off his chair, knocking it down in the process, and running out of the outside sitting area to the café. 

“Bye?” Tolys unsurely managed to say before Ivan disappeared into a crowd of people.

Ivan pushed a few people away trying to get to the person he suspected to be Francis. When he finally got to him he grabbed their arm in hopes to stop them from walking any further.

“Do you need something?” The person Ivan thought was Francis turned around and turned out to be a stranger with the same hat as the Frenchman.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Ivan whispered in a defeated tone as he let go of the stranger’s arm. Ivan sighed and looked around the crowd of people. What am I doing, did I really just run into a crowd of people just because I thought I saw someone I meet on a boat today? Ivan was snapped out of his thoughts by someone taping him on the shoulder.

“Excuse Moi?” Ivan recognized the voice and the fact that the person spoke a bit of French made Ivan even more sure of who it was.

Ivan gasped turning around to look at Francis “Francis?” He asked unsure if it was really him.

“Oui, I am so glad I meet you here,” Francis said, looking up at the Russian man with a smile. “I was worried I might never see you again,” Francis took out his phone and pushed it towards Ivan clearly for him to put his number in.

“I guess we have more than one thing in common,” Ivan commented on the fact that he to was also worried about never seeing Francis again.

“Oui,” As Francis took back the phone he looked down at the screen and smiled seeing Ivan’s name in his contact’s list. He put the phone back into his pocket and extended a hand for Iva to take. “How about we get to know each other better?” Francis suggested

“Da,” Ivan took his hand and the duo walked back into the outside sitting area of the café he had run out of.

“Welcome back,” Tolys said, watching Ivan come back.

Ivan nervously chuckled “Sorry for abruptly running away,” Ivan said walking up to the table. “Do you mind if he joins us?” Ivan asked Tolys in Russian knowing that the Lithuanian man understood the language.

“Sure,” Tolys answered and turned to Francis and greeted the Frenchman “I’m Tolys, Ivan’s friend,” Tolys introduced himself to the Frenchman with a smile.

“Nice to meet you,” Francis said as he and Ivan sat down at the table.

The rest of the day Ivan and Francis spent at the café even when Tolys left, talking, and getting to know each other more. 

“Are you free tomorrow?” Ivan asked Francis before the French man left.

“Of course,” Francis answered

And so, the duo meet up tomorrow and the day after that and once again the day after that. Two days into knowing each other the two became a couple.

“Guess where I’m going next,” Francis and Ivan meet up at the park on their own last day of their trip’s to Lithuania

“Where?”

“Somewhere that I hope we could travel together,” Francis took hold of Ivan’s hand

“I really have no idea,”

"To Saint Petersburg,” Francis sang, raising Ivan’s hand and spinning around.

Ivan gave Francis a wide smile “That’s wonderful,” This was the best thing that could have happened for the couple. Since Ivan lived in Saint Petersburg that meant that he could travel to the city with Francis and Francis could stay with Ivan in his home. 

 

“Ivan, where did you put my hat?” Francis asked as he packed something things for a trip back to Paris to get the rest of his stuff.

Ivan walked into his and Francis bedroom, wearing a yellow hat with a pink ribbon, stopping once he was by the bed. “What hat, I don’t know about any hat.” Ivan clearly lied with an innocence look on his face. “Not to mention you have like a hundred hats, so which hat are you referring to?” Ivan asked

“oh really,” Francis walked over to Ivan. “ I am referring to the very hat that brought us together and I just think you might have it,” Francis continued as he leaned closer to his boyfriend’s face

“Really?” Ivan smirked

Francis chuckled before he grabbed his hat of Ivan’s head as he leaned in and kissed him. He leaned away and winked putting the hat on his own head before going back to his bag. “I swear I’ll be only gone for a few days,” Francis promised his boyfriend.

“I know, but I’ll still be sad,” Ivan admitted to his boyfriend as he sat down on the bed. He put his head in his hands.

Francis weekly smiled looking at his boyfriend. “Keep the hat,” Francis took off the hat put it on Ivan’s head as a reminder for Ivan of him.

 

“I promise, I’ll be back in a few days,” Francis hugged Ivan before walking into the airport.

“Promise?”

“Promise,” 

And that was the last time Ivan saw Francis, only having the yellow hat with the pink ribbon to remind Ivan of his true love.


End file.
